


Forte of the Opera

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1998)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Beauty - Freeform, F/M, OF, and, forte - Freeform, opera - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is severely antisocial and depressed since no one talks to her or cares to even listen to her, so her parents get her to take voice and music lessons from Maestro Forte to cheer her up. Only, she doesn't seem to really care about his existence or his concern for her even when he has a hidden emotion from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

Cherry was at home after school as usual. She had no friends to keep her busy, not a very healthy, social life. She usually used her hours after school occupied with her computer with no other human interaction. Bud, Michelle and Mike noticed this and were worried about her well-being and worried she was severely anti-social. They heard from Forte that she told him that she was very shy and quiet. She often didn't get along well with other students and he wanted to help, only if they approved. Forte sat in the kitchen table of the church with Bud and Michelle across from them.

"I want to help her in any way I can," Forte told them both with his arms crossed, looking them both in the blue and brown eyes of their faces. "She was always a very delicate child when I dealt with her."

"When you dealt with her?" Bud asked.

"Yes," Forte nodded. "During the enchantment she was at the castle with Belle, I would watch after her, be a father figure. I let her sleep in my nice, warm bed."

"That was kind of you, Maestro." Michelle smiled.

"I know..." Forte smirked as he remembered Cherry as a child.

"Maybe you could work at her school as a counselor and keep an eye on her?" Bud suggested.

"That won't work, Cherry hates it when she's called to the guidance counselor's office." Michelle turned to him. "She feels like she doesn't have free will when she's called down there."

"What does a guidance counselor do?" Forte queried.

"They're basically there to help any students who need help and advice," Michelle turned. "They're like therapists for the school board."

"I don't want to make Cerise uncomfortable..." Forte sipped his warm tea as he felt warm inside from the frostbitten chills outside in winter.

"We still think maybe you should work at the school." Michelle said.

"I'm only interested in music..." Forte shrugged.

"I remember Cherry saying something about Mrs. Hale retiring from music class and becoming a flight attendant." Bud said. "Maybe you could take that up with the schoolboard."

"Hmm..." Forte scratched his chin.

"That won't work." Michelle turned to him. "Cherry doesn't take music as an extra ciricular activity. Besides, she hates to stay after schoolhours. When I got her math and science tutoring, all she did was complain even though her grades sprouted up."

"Does she do anything when she gets home from school?" Forte asked.

"Not really." Michelle sighed.

"Most of the time she's just in her room for long hours, we even have to bring her meals to her room," Bud said. "I think she's depressed because she's such a shrinking violet."

"I was like that when I was a child," Forte looked down wearily. "We were very poor and I was abused and neglected by my older siblings. I didn't even have any friends. Except for my mentor who allowed me to play pipe organ with him. I was so advanced though that I didn't need lessons, but he let me stay with him anyway."

"Lessons?" Michelle got interested. "I took organ lessons when I was a kid in church."

"Does Cerise play any instruments?" Forte asked as he felt hopeful.

"She played recorder when she was in fourth grade, but she never had interest in taking lessons for any other instrument because she doesn't like most of the adult population around here." Bud replied.

"Perhaps, I could give her lessons, she doesn't seem to mind me." Forte laid back with his hands behind his mane-like silver hair.

"That's true, Maestro, would you like to give Cherry organ and voice lessons after school?" Michelle said.

"I would be honored," Forte smiled and shook hands with Cherry's parents. "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you." Michelle said as she and Bud left to go back to their heated home while Cherry sat in the cold darkness of her bedroom.

"Life is worth living again..." Forte said himself as the two were gone to fetch their daughter.


	2. The Theraputic

Cherry was unsurprisingly in her bedroom in the corner of her cold, gray wall. She stared up at the Michael Jackson poster she had now owned, but not even Michael's bright and shining face couldn't cheer her up. She sighed as she went back to her business of twiddling her fingers until dinner time. She would then eat, suffer in her room and then go to bed. Cherry was in the state of chronic depression because she was quiet as a church mouse. No one dare listen to the quiet girl who cries when no one is around her. Bud and Michelle knocked on the door gently and helped themselves in.

"Cherry?" Michelle said in a gentle voice as she walked over to her daughter.

Cherry looked up from her fingers and her eyes were like an injured puppy's eyes. Big, brown and dewy. "Leave me alone to die." she pleaded.

"Cherry..." Michelle knelt next to her. "Don't say things like that. We're going to give you voice lessons to cheer you up and someone really wants you to be with him." Michelle smiled. "You will be with him every day after school for an hour and for four hours on weekends."

"Why?" Cherry sounded uncaring.

"We want you to be happy." Bud told her. "I don't want to lose my little girl..."

"You won't miss me..." Cherry sighed.

"Sure we would, every day." Michelle held her. "I know you're unhappy, but please try this for us. Maestro Forte is waiting in the church across the yard for you now. He would appreciate it if you came to visit him to arrange this deal."

Cherry sighed and blew a puff of air out. She then decided to go along with it and get it over with. "Okay, I'll go..." Cherry left.

Bud and Michelle smiled as Cherry was gone out the door. The girl stared at the ground as she walked along her way to the church. The sky was as gray as her temper and mood now. She looked near death, sometimes she felt like staying in bed until she were finally dead. Cherry then lifted her head as the door opened before her and her eyes met Forte's pitch, endless, dull eyes.

"Cerise..." he whispered.

"Hey...." Cherry sighed.

"Come inside, Cerise." Forte took her hand. His hand sent shivers up and down her spine, it felt like how she had always imagined to be. Cold and clammy. He took her hand like a gentleman and led her inside the updated and improved church. Before he moved in, it was just abandoned and he made it into his home.

Cherry didn't speak back to him, she just followed him to his giant organ. Cherry felt nostalgia seeing his organ, 20 feet tall with golden, ominous pipes. The marble keyboard with the crinkly sheet music over top of it. Forte then picked her up gently and set her on the bench as he took his spot next to her. He didn't want to start until she felt comfortable enough and looked down at her.

"Do you know why you feel so depressed?" Forte asked in a cold tone.

"I don't know and I don't care." Cherry sighed.

"Cerise, there must be something bothering you."

"No."

"Please tell me..." Forte took her hands and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Cerise," Forte cleared his throat and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I have been neglected and abused by my elder siblings when I was only two days old. My father left the family since I wasn't his biological son. We were very poor and couldn't afford many pleasures and hospitality. My mother, the only one who truly loved me died of cancer when I was about to move out and go set myself out for the world. I know how hard it can be when the world is dark and cold when you are alone."

Cherry felt her eyes itch with tears as she put her hands in her face and quietly weeped. "I don't feel like anyone gets me... I'm too different from anyone else... plus I'm fat... I'm ugly!"

"You are not ugly, Cerise!" Forte gasped. "You are very lovely and adorable."

"You were right when I was younger, Maestro. Love is a deadly game and it's always game over for me." Cherry looked back up at him. "Always a Bingo and Yahtzee for everyone else, but I always get game over than everyone else..." she sniffled.

"Is that it?" Forte sounded touched. "You don't have true love?"

Cherry shook her head. "People just ignore me and hurt me inside and out... I've been eating so much because I'm bored and alone most of the time and I have to use food as entertainment! I haven't had a friend over in nearly six years since we moved!" Cherry cried into his chest as he moved his arms and gently held her.

"I see...." Forte held her close and gently stroked her hair as she bawled. "It's going to be okay, Cerise... Let it all out... I'm here for you, just as I always been, just as I always will.... Why don't we start a lesson or two?"

Cherry sniffled, breaking out of the hug and nodding her head in agreement.


	3. The Reflection

Forte gave Cherry some lessons, then sent her off back home. Cherry didn't say a lot about the lessons, and that deeply worried her parents. They went to check on her as she went to her room and locked herself in yet again, they leaned on the door to hear Cherry crying herself to sleep. Bud and Michelle wanted to do something, but they knew talking to Cherry about her problems felt pointless. The next day was Saturday so Cherry was at the church at an earlier time and she went over with her black jacket, but had on her pajama pants and slippers. Forte played his music and turned to her with bewilderment.

"Ah, bon matin, Cerise." he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I cried myself to sleep again..." Cherry sighed as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry..." Forte picked her up and placed her next to him. "It's okay, Cerise... I'm here..." his breath was hot on her for an unknown to her reason.

"I know..." Cherry looked down from him and crossed her legs together.

Forte smiled at her and played a couple of notes on his keyboard. "Think of your vocal chords like notes... They have different tones, pitches and melodies... When excited, your voice can be high as a C," Forte hit one note with was very high. "Or like your father, it can be a baritone," Forte hit another key which was low and nearly vibrated the floor. "What would you fancy yourself as?"

Cherry shrugged her shoulders.

"What? What does that mean?" Forte raised an eyebrow.

"What? This?" Cherry shrugged again.

"Yes, what's that?"

"That means 'I don't know'."

"Why don't you say that then?"

"Because, if I shrug people know what I mean, if I say it they wouldn't even listen."

"I would..." Forte nearly cracked a smile. "I think you have a lovely voice."

"You're a great musician and you think I have a lovely voice..." Cherry groaned. "You must be tone-deaf."

"Not at all." Forte patted her head and pulled her close. "I am acquired for very unique tastes such as your own. That's what these lessons are for."

"Sorry Forte, but I don't think I'm worth your time." Cherry sighed.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Beating yourself up like that. Cerise, if you let people walk over you now they're gonna walk over you for the rest of your life."

"It's started..."

"Let me tell you something," Forte cupped her face in his delicate hands. "I was always the quiet one myself, but if you remember, I grew to be quite loud as I developed and growed. I don't want you to get hurt emotionally and physically."

Cherry looked away from him.

"Come here now." Forte turned back and played some notes. "Now... Sing..."

"Oh Forte, I don't wanna make your hearing go bad..." Cherry grabbed her jacket zipper.

"Sing child, please." Forte waved a finger.

Cherry sharply sighed and swallowed hard as Forte played keyboard. She sang a song called Baby Love. Her voice cracked a couple of times, especially on the high notes. Forte didn't actually mind her faults, he admitted she needed improvement, but he loved to hear her voice. Her speaking was like professional music to his ears. Forte hummed along to her singing as he watched her. She certinately had grown since he had last saw her.

Forte remembered when she was only a 10-year-old girl and her big brown eyes full of wonder and curiosity. She was always so fragile and tender. If he was able to back at the time, he would scoop her up in his arms and hold her while she shivered from the brisk chills of late December. He knew for sure she would grow up to be a very beautiful woman. Forte stopped playing and Cherry stopped singing over the course.

"That was a lot better, Cerise," Forte told her with a sincere smile. "You need to relax your diaphragm though, don't sing from your throat."

"Diaphragm?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain more later," Forte ruffled up her hair. "Just give yourself time and don't be in such a hurry, okay? I'm sure before you know it, the whole school will know who you are and know what to do when in your presence."

"You really think I could do that, Maestro?" Cherry sounded a little more confident.

"Of course I do, Cerise." Forte smiled at her and looked at the time. "Ah, have you had luncheon yet?"

"No," Cherry shook her head. "Mom and Dad left for work before I woke up and we don't have leftovers from dinner, only cold soup and sandwiches."

"How peasentish," Forte snorted. "How about I make you a proper luncheon, hmm?"

Cherry shrugged with a smile. "Okay."

Forte smiled as she smiled. He got up from the bench and went across the floor to the back part of the church, the kitchen. Cherry stared at him, then back at the keyboard. She stared at the keys and thought of her life she had a dark, gloomy cloud over her head. She didn't feel as depressed as she used to be, but she still felt unwanted and unneeded by others. She went to the bathroom to freshen up as she felt her heart ache with a song. She stared in the mirror and saw her mother style her hair up more feminine and perky to get attention from her peers.

Cherry: Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be

That I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

Cherry washed her hands and face as she walked out of the bathroom door. She saw Forte looking at her with a touched expression spread across his face as he had oven mitts. He looked as if he had heard an angel choir sing.

"Erm... Luncheon is prepared..." Forte visibly blushed.

"What's for lunch?" Cherry walked over to him.

"Grilled chicken and fresh rice with pinches of broccoli, cauliflower and glazed carrots..." Forte replied as he led the girl to the sweet aroma of the home cooked culinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reflection song is owned by Disney from Mulan, I really relate to it whenever I hear it.


	4. The Luncheon

Forte mixed the food together to add a rich and unique taste. He had listened in on her singing while she was in the bathroom and felt like he could relate to her. They had a lot in common even if they both didn't realize it. They both hated love, loved death, doom and gloom. Forte turned to her as he watched her wait eagerly for her afternoon meal.

"So, how do you feel about yourself now?" he asked with a smile.

"A little bit better," Cherry's voice was a little louder now. "I still feel a little hurt inside though. Harsh insults hurt more than spears or shruikens to my heart."

"I understand they can be, Cerise." Forte walked over to her with a plate of the food and laid it down before her with a smile. "Please... Eat..." he kissed the tips of his fingers and made a pop noise in his mouth. "Bon appetite, cherie."

"Thank you." Cherry pushed her chair in at the table and began to eat her afternoon meal. She smiled as the inside of her mouth was salivated and tantalized by the mixed tastes and delight of the food. "Oh Maestro..." she quietly moaned.

"You like?" Forte put a hand to his mouth with a smile. "I don't often cook for others."

"It's very good, Maestro." Cherry smiled, looking up at him.

"So is your singing." Forte smirked at her.

Cherry's eyes widened.

"Oui, I heard you singing."

"Oh gosh, I must've sounded terrible!"

"You didn't, trust me, mademoiselle. You would be such a delight to listen to in the local opera house downtown."

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

"With my help I see you are developing."

"That's true."

"Cerise?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a heavenly voice."

"You sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Cross my heart and hope to expire."

"Interesting wager." Cherry smirked as she finished her lunch.

Cherry and Forte spent the next hours together. Soon enough it was almost time's up and Forte really didn't want Cherry to leave. But then, Michelle came at the door with her jacket on.

"I hate to break this up, but Cherry should come back home." Michelle spoke up.

"Oh, time went by so fast." Cherry looked up at Forte. "See you tomorrow, same time, okay?"

"Of course... I'll be here..." Forte looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Au revoir, Maestro Forte." Cherry left out the door, seeming cheerful for once.

Forte chuckled. He couldn't help but find it cute whenever Cherry would speak French around him. He then noticed Michelle looking at him as he went to play more music to himself.

"Thank you so much, Maestro," Michelle smiled. "I never seen her so happy before."

"It was a pleasure having her and I look forward to seeing her again tomorrow." Forte told the mother of his pupil.

"Too bad you can't watch over her in school," Michelle went out the door. "You could make sure she was still happy or something..." she left after her daughter.

"School..." Forte pressed a spidery finger to his gaunt chin and scratched lightly. He still had tomorrow with her, but then it would be Monday meaning he would have to wait at least three hours to be with her again. It felt like it would be forever until he would spend more time with her. Four hours on the weekend and only one on weekdays. Forte felt more tortured than he already was remembering the time agreement between him and Cherry's parents.


	5. The Class

Cherry descended down the linoleum green halls of school, another bitter cold, gray skied Monday for all. Mostly for Cherry since she couldn't find happiness anywhere she walked. She admitted she was happier when she was with a man like Maestro Forte, even if he was as depressed as she was. Even if he haunted her innocent dreams as a child. They felt like they were the only ones who understood each other. She made her way to music class, even if she despised the music classes, she had to go anyway. She sat down and looked around anxiously as the room filled with other students who didn't know her or even care to.

Several other students bumped her. Either by accident or on purpose, either way they didn't apologize for their unruly behavior. Cherry took out a school dictionary and read it to herself. She didn't care if it was boring or pointless, it was the only way she spent her leisure during school hours. Then walked in Forte. Several whispers buzzed in the room like a hornet nest full of drones.

"Students," Forte's cold tone suspended their chatter. Cherry rose her head up to see him, wondering what he could be doing in a crapsack school like this. "Your previous music mentor has taken ill and I shall substitute. I am Maestro Forte, a court composer and a humble teacher. I have conducted several symphonies and orchestras in the past and wish to educate your music knowledge forward." Forte wrote his name in 18th century cursive and turned back to the class. "Any questions?"

Who should raise their hand first, but Cherry. "What are you doing here?" Cherry asked, the students shocked she spoke.

"I thought it would be good to teach others, I haven't given public lessons in many years." Forte replied, smirking at her emotion in her voice. "Any other questions? You, young sir?"

A boy with a farmer cap and overalls raised his hand. He laughed at the maestro's appearance. "Where'd you get those clothes? Your mom's closet?" he laughed along with everyone else.

Forte admitted that stung in his lower abdomen. They kept laughing and he sat on the bench for the piano, glowering at them. "SILENCE!" he demanded and slammed the keyboard, making a rough vibration in the room which startled everybody, except for Cherry.

"Thank you, he was working my nerve." Cherry said, folding her arms.

"Philistine much?" Forte conversed with her.

"Just wait until graduation and he's alone on a street corner wishing he had given himself over to lessons."

"You're a smart one, Cerise, I like that." Forte smiled lovingly toward her, even if she was completely oblivious toward it. "Now, on with the lesson!" Forte stood straight and wrote sheet music on the blackboard.

After an hour of music lessons, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Forte was collecting his sheet music and he jumped back once he noticed Cherry hadn't left and was standing right next to him.

"You know you could warn someone when you're right there." Forte straightened his back.

Cherry shrugged.

"Stop that!" he told her, sharply.

"You're not my father." Cherry snorted.

"Hey now, no one likes a snarker." Forte glared at her.

"What a shame, huh?"

"Cerise..." Forte hissed, resisting the urge to physically harm her. "You're a brilliant girl and a lot of people don't realize it because you won't let them. You need to approach people if you're the quiet one or else you'll be alone for the rest of your life." Forte then grabbed a large, round black object. "What on Earth is this?"

"It's a record," Cherry raised an eyebrow in his slowness of modern technology. "It's like a CD from the 1970s..."

"What is a CD?" Forte sounded like a child spewing out questions about everyday life.

"You're like 300 years old and you don't know what any modern technology is?" Cherry asked.

"I spent 300 years on this earth looking for you, I didn't care to educate myself on any modern conviences." Forte turned to her, looking sincere.

"And they say I'm the old-fashioned one..." Cherry grumbled under her breath.

"I'm not old!" Forte spat at her.

"Yeah, you don't look a day over 275..."

"Cerise!" Forte clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes tight. He then took a deep breath and heavily sighed. He had an idea. "Okay... Since you need vocal work and I need help on modern technology, maybe we could help each other out... as... friends..." Forte cracked a smile when he said friends.

"Friends...?" Cherry sounded touched.

"What about it, Cerise? I help you, you help me?" Forte took her delicate, soft skinned hands. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

Cherry looked back and for the first time in nine years, Cherry smiled and was sincere about it. "Of course, we'll help each other..." Cherry gently stroked his pale, gaunt face.

"Now, off with you, I'll see you after school." Forte gently waved her off.

"See ya later, Maestro." Cherry walked away from the mysterious man.


End file.
